The present invention relates to a copier capable of extracting desired parts of a plurality of documents in an analog fasion to allow them to be edited on a single transfer sheet.
A copier with a function of picking up desired parts of documents in an analog fasion to edit them on a single transfer sheet is known in the art and have been proposed in various configurations. In a prior art copier of the type described, a first document which is partly left blank as a window for accommodating a second document and then the latter is superposed on the former to be copied to provide a single document. In another prior art copier, a copy sheet which carries a duplication of a first document is once stored in a sheet store section within the copier and, at the time of duplication of a second document, fed again to a transfer station so that a desired part of the second document may be copied on the same surface as the first document. The second-mentioned prior art copier uses relative exposure position adjusting means and erasing means in order to adequately match the positions of the respective documents.
Although the concept of editing images per ce has been known in the art of copiers of the kind described, practical techniques which enhance the operationability or practical functions associated with image editing have not been presented. In addition, the prior art copiers has a problem that a desired image area of a document cannot be set up, or marked, without using a number of switches and, therefore, without relying on an expensive construction.